TLoN: How Everything Began
by Dragonfinder
Summary: Malefor talked about other purple dragons. This is the story of one of them... Malefor's brother R&R / Rated for slight violence and slight curse language. Also first real story so please no Flames.
1. Prologue

**Here I am with the first chapter of my first story. WOOO!**

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

Our story begins in a small room in the dragon temple. The room was rather simple, a bed, a bookcase and a single table with 4 cushions to sit on were present in this room. At the table sat a small eight year old purple dragon, studying a book about the dragon-history. He sighed and put his head onto the book in a rather hopeless way. 'I'm never going to learn all of this until tomorrow.' Suddenly there was a loud knock on the door.

"Malefor, come out. Quickly!" Malefor recognized the voice and went to the door that separated his room from the rest of the temple. He opened it and came face to face with one of the guardians, the guardian of electricity. He looked a little bit like Volteer, only younger. Also he didn't have the horns on his cheeks.

"Hello Volt, what is it? And why are you so excited?" The yellow guardian was literally brimming with excitement. He jogged while standing.

"It's your brother, Malefor. He hatched." Malefor's eyes widened slightly.

"Really?"

"Yes, really! Come with me." Volt began running down the corridors of the temple with Malefor high on heels. They skidded to halt directly in front of the egg chamber, panting slightly. "Careful now, we don't want to scare the little one, do we?" Malefor shook his head. "Good." Slowly Volt opened the door to reveal a chamber full of eggs. Yellow, red, brown, green, blue, white, nearly every color was present. But the thing he wanted to see most was in the middle of the chamber. There were the rest of the guardians.

Fyre, the guardian of fire. He had fire-red scales with a yellow underbelly, comparable with Volt's scale color. He had 2 horns which looked like fishing-hooks. His tailblade also looked like a double-fishing hook. He was the oldest of the guardians and very wise but hot-tempered. It was easy to enrage him.

Icicle, guardian of ice. He had ice-blue scales and a dark grey underbelly. He also had two horns slightly curving backwards. His tailblade was a perfect circle. He was the leader of the guardians and also very wise and friendly. He always helped Malefor, with everything.

Terrus, guardian of earth. He nearly looked like Terrador, only, again, younger. He was the, physically, strongest of the guardians. He was also friendly but very stubborn. And he had the tendency to be a little bit too rough.

And lastly Viss, guardian of wind. She had white scales and a blue underbelly. She had two horns producing from the back of her head, curving backwards down her neck and then slightly upwards again. She didn't have a tailblade at all, like most wind dragons. She was the best flier and the only female in the rows of the guardians. She was the guardian who took care of the eggs. Unfortunately she also was the most anxious of the guardians.

Malefor jogged to the four guardians, too excited to walk calmly. "Where is he?" The guardians smiled and stepped to the side to reveal a small purple dragon just as big as the paws of the guardians. Around him small shell pieces littered the ground. The dragon himself looked a little bit like Malefor. He had three horns. Two produced from his temples, curving backwards like Malefor's only they were thinner. And on the back of his head there was a rather small horn not even half as long as the others. This horn didn't curve backwards like the others, this one was completely straight. His tailblade looked like a "U" where the tips bend together slightly. The small purple hatchling looked around with wide eyes. Then he looked at Malefor and cocked his head to the side slightly. Malefor looked at his little brother and a smile spread across his face. He bent down so that his muzzle nearly touched the tiny purple dragon.

"Hey, small one. I'm your brother. Malefor." The tiny dragon peeped happily and put his small forepaws on Malefor's muzzle. This made Malefor's smile even brighter. "What's his name?" Icicle bent down slightly and answered.

"His name is Neo. Neo Secundus." Malefor looked up with confusion in his eyes.

"But my family name is Primus. Why is his name Secundus?" Icicle smiled slightly.

"Because Primus means 'the first' and Secundus means 'the second'. You're the first purple dragon and he's the second." Malefor nodded.

"I understand." He looked back down at his little brother, who by now wrestled with one of the shell pieces. "We'll have so much fun together small one." Neo looked up at him again and ran to one of his forepaws and started wrestling with her. All of the Elders chuckled heartily. Suddenly Fyre stepped forward.

"Malefor, take your brother and take him to his new room."

"You mean the room directly beside mine?" Malefor half-asked, looking up. Fyre nodded.

"Ok." Malefor stood up and picked Neo up with his maw. The small dragon protested for a few seconds but gave in eventually. Then Malefor left, heading to Neo's new room. On this day, the fate of all dragons was changed drastically, even Malefor's. For better or for worse... we'll see.

* * *

**Mostly character introductions. I'll get to the real story shortly. If something is unclear or if there's something that I have to do better please tell me. :)**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1! Enjoy!**

* * *

"Come on slowpoke. If you go on like this you'll never beat me." Ten and a half year have passed since Neo's birthday and one thing was for sure, Neo wasn't as strong as his brother with the age of ten, but faster and much smarter. Right now these two are in the training chamber of the dragon temple in Warfang... again. There wasn't much to do while the guardians were in the academy to teach and train the new generation. Neo and Malefor weren't allowed to go into the town and visit the 'average' population of the dragon city. The guardians said that they are something special and that they don't want them to get influenced by the 'darker' figures in the streets and academy. Because of this they were kept in the Temple for most of their lives. Only under special conditions they were allowed to leave the Temple.

"Who's the slowpoke?" Neo shouted as he ducked under an earth-missile. Malefor grinned and shot a fireball directly at Neo who jumped in the air to evade it. Just as Neo jumped Malefor sprinted forwards and catched Neo in midair, putting him to the ground with his paws, pinning him down. Neo stared at him wide-eyed, completely at a loss of words. Malefor started to laugh at the expression of his younger brother. "Unfair..."

"Ohm and what was unfair?" Malefor asked with as innocent eyes as possible, trying not to laugh. He stepped off from Neo and sat beside him.

"You're eighteen and I'm ten." Neo stated, sitting up.

"Yeah, exactly." Malefor responded in a sarcastic manner.

"And you're bigger and you have more training."

"Mhm, yes." He replied, again sarcastically, closing his eyes and nodding. Neo noticed it.

"And I'm going to tickle you to death."

"Yeah, sure... wait, what?!" Malefor's eyes shot open but it was too late. Neo jumped at Malefor, his claws ready to strike. He crashed into his brother, bringing them both to the ground with himself on top, and then he started tickling. Malefor started to laugh uncontrollable. He tried to get Neo off but to no avail; it looked like Neo was glued to him. "Neo stohohop plehehese!"

"No!" Neo shouted, laughing himself. Suddenly the door opened and one of the guardians stepped into the room, without the two purple brothers noticing. Viss smiled and shook her head at the scene in front of her.

"Neo! Malefor!" Both of them stopped and looked up at the guardian. In one swift motion Neo stepped off from Malefor and both of them stood up, bowing in front of Viss while Malefor still tried to catch his breath.

"Sorry. We didn't hear you mistress Viss." They both apologized automatically like they did it a million times before... what they did.

"Icicle is awaiting you in the classroom for your daily history lesson." Viss explained, turning around to leave.

"Thank you, mistress." Neo and Malefor looked at each other.

"Ready for the daily duties small one?" Malefor asked sarcastically. They started walking to the classroom.

"As ready as every day." Neo responded, smiling.

"How can you be so happy? Learning is boring." By now they have reached the classroom. It wasn't this far from the training chamber.

"Not for me brother." Malefor rolled his eyes and opened the door to the classroom. The room itself wasn't big, just enough for two dragons to learn properly. There were two tables with two purple cushions to sit on, a bookshelf with many books about history, geography, the elements and a few books about the old language. Also in front of the other tables there was one big table, a board, a sink and an Ice-blue dragon with a smile.

"Come in and sit down." Icicle said, the smile on his face remaining. The two purple brothers sat down on the cushions and Malefor leaned in to Neo.

"I don't like his smile." He whispered. Neo nodded and Malefor went back to his straight sitting position.

"Good, now that you two are here, we can begin." Icicle took a piece of crayon, turned to the table and began to write something. Neo and Malefor couldn't see it because Icicle stood in the way. Just before Malefor asked him to step aside, he did so and revealed the word 'Arctis'. "Does one of you know who this dragon was?"

"I only know that this is a really big Iceland in the north..." Malefor replied comically, "...but out of this... nope."

"You're partially right Malefor. The Arctic was named after him. Nothing else?"

"I know that there was a big war. I think Arctis won the war and because of this the arctic was named after him." Neo added.

"You're right Neo. But there is more to him. Nothing else?" The two purple brothers shook their heads. "Good, then listen to me. Arctis lived around three-thousand years before. In a big battle he and his army fought against Firis, a fire dragon and his army. You have to know that before the battle there was no snow or ice in the Arctic. After the battle Arctis was badly wounded. He went deeper into the Arctic and died there. As his last honor the ancestors enveloped him and the whole area he conquered in his element, ice and snow. This is the myth that explains why the Arctic has snow and ice and why the arctic is called arctic. Of course nobody knows if it's true. As I said it's only a myth." Malefor and Neo looked at each other and rolled their eyes.

"It's clear that there's snow and ice in the arctic. It's damned cold there." Malefor responded.

"Good, now tell me; why is it so cold there?"

"Uhhh..."

"Think before you reply, ok Malefor?"

"Yes Master." Neo chuckled behind his paws. Unfortunately, Icicle noticed it.

"Do you know it better Neo?" Icicle asked with a knowing smile.

"What, I... no, I just..." Neo stuttered. Suddenly the class-bell rang.

"You're a lucky dragon Neo." Icicle laughed. "Still, I want both of you to learn the material of the last five lessons. In two days we'll have a test." A collective groan was the response to this announcement. "Goodbye." and with this last word Icicle left the room.

"Tell me, from where did you know about the battle. We never learned anything about Arctis." Malefor asked skeptically.

"When something is named after someone it's most likely that he won a battle or war." Neo answered with a big grin across his muzzle.

"Big-brain..."

"Hey!"

Suddenly the door swung open again and Terrus stepped into the classroom. "Hello you two"

"Hello Master Terrus." The two purple brothers chirped, once again. Terrus went to the board and cleaned it with a sponge that lay in the sink.

"Today we'll have a little verbal test. I'll just ask you a question and you'll answer. When you're right you'll get a plus, if false, a minus. Ok?" The purple brothers nodded. They already knew that it's pointless to argue with him. "Good. Neo, how many great dragon cities are in the dragon realms?"

"One... two, three, four. Four!"

"Good." He wrote a plus onto the board. "Malefor. I want the names of the cities."

"Shit... Ok... Warfang, Dremnon, Vertria... and Gladir."

"Well done." He wrote another plus. "Malefor. What's the name of the lake outside of Warfang."

"That's easy. Lake Warfang."

"Good." Again, he wrote a plus. "Last question. Neo, tell me the names of three areas, where they are and their ecological status."

"What?! Even I would have a hard time answering this!" Malefor protested.

"I've heard you talk. He always says that he's smarter than you. Let's see if it's true." Terrus answered with an evil smile. "No worry you won't get a minus if you don't know it. But at least you have to know three areas." He added for Neo who breathed a sigh of relief and closed his eyes.

"Let's see. The Nebulial Mountains with mostly grass and snow and few forests here and there. Also Vertria is located there. North-east of Warfang. The Deathlands are barren land, hot and south of Warfang. And Dante's freezer, extremely cold, the half is Ice-tundra and the rest forest. South." Neo opened his eyes and nearly burst out laughing. Malefor sat there, completely surprised, his jaw hanging down while Terrus just sat there, amused at the sight in front of him.

"This was... unexpected." Terrus half-laughed, he turned around and wrote two plus.

"Do you really learn in every free minute you have brother?" Malefor asked to which Neo nodded sheepishly.

"I think we can call it a day. I have other things to do right now." Terrus said and also began to walk out of the class. Just as Terrus closed the door behind him Malefor turned to Neo.

"You know, I hate you sometimes." Neo began laughing again.

"Oh, come on. Why?"

"Because you're such a big-brain." Malefor went over to his brother and punched him on the head slightly.

"Ouch! And for what was that?" Neo inquired, rubbing his head where Malefor hit him.

"As I said, for being such a big-brain. Somehow I have to shrink it back to normal size, right?"

"Ha-ha, really funny." Suddenly they heard someone cough behind them. They turned around and saw Viss standing in the doorway. Malefor quickly returned to his table and sat down.

"Hello Mistress Viss." They chirped again. Viss just rolled her eyes.

"Why do you never hear me? Hmm... Whatever, we'll have a verbal test today."

"Again?" Malefor groaned.

"What do you mean with 'again'?"

"We already had a verbal test today."

"Really? Good, then you're already trained and know how it works." Both young dragons groaned once again. "Listen, the last time we had a test was around a month ago. I'm sorry if you already had one, but I must know what you know. Ready?" The purple brothers nodded simultaneously. "Perfect. Neo, tell me the names of all elements."

"Fire, Ice, Earth, Electricity, Wind, Shadow, Fear, Poison, Light, Healing, Shockwave and Sound." He quickly replied like he read from a list.

"Man that was easy." Malefor whispered to Neo.

"Perfect. Malefor, tell me the positive and negative sides of Electricity."

"Hmm... It's extremely fast but it's hard to control. If you don't know how to handle it you can even strike yourself."

"Very good. Neo, tell me the positive and negative sides of healing."

"Let's see. On the one side Healing can heal nearly every wound and if you train it enough even broken bones. On the other side it's the element that needs the most energy when used. Ten times more energy than Fire."

"Perfect. Last question. Malefor, tell me the advanced forms of fear."

"Easy. Fear, Pain, Energy absorption."

"Perfect. Both of you will get a plus." She dipped her claw-tip into an inkbottle and wrote two plus into her folder. "I will go now; I think I've interrogated you enough for today." Viss walked out of the room, but stopped in the doorway. "Oh, silly me. Before I forget it, Fyre is awaiting you in the training chamber."

"Thank you." And with this Viss left the room.

"Ready to go?" Malefor asked.

"Why do you even ask?" Neo responded, already walking to the door.

"I don't know, maybe because you hate the training lesson with Fyre." Malefor said, following his brother out of the class.

"I don't hate it." Neo stated "I just don't like it, and him, that's all."

"Yeah, sure." Malefor scoffed. By now they have arrived at the training chamber and Malefor pushed the door open. The door swung open to reveal a red dragon in the middle of the training chamber waiting for his pupils.

"There you are." He went over to the purple brothers. "Can we begin?"

"Yes master Fyre." Both of them responded, only this time Malefor showed a little bit more enthusiasm than Neo.

"Good. Today we'll have a little sparring match. No Elements."

"Ok." Malefor replied, smiling, while Neo groaned. Still both of them stepped into the middle of the chamber. They got into their positions.

"Ready?" Both purple brothers nodded. "Begin!"

Malefor lunged forward; he was always the offensive one while Neo stayed defensive. He nearly struck Neo but he rolled to the side quickly. Neo jumped at Malefor who just stepped out of the way and brought his tail in Neo's way. Neo collided with Malefor's tail and crashed to the ground once more. Malefor awaited this and put his claws on his neck.

"Malefor wins." Fyre said in a sarcastic 'what a surprise' manner. "Neo you have to train more! You're far too inexperienced!"

"I know! But I hate fighting and training. Ouch..." Neo protested, rubbing his stomach where Malefor's tail hit him while Malefor stepped off from him.

"You won't come around it young dragon! One day you'll have to fight. You're a purple dragon; you're the best fighters existing. Look at your brother for example. He nearly beat our general in a sparring match. And he's only eighteen. It's your job to defend this city and its inhabitants!" Fyre stepped ever closer to Neo in a threatening manner.

"But I don't want to train or fight!" Neo protested once again, standing up.

"Then you'll die in your first mission! The outside world is cold Neo. There are bandits and other dark figures everywhere. There you don't have a second chance like here. Ask your brother!"

"SHUT UP!" Neo cried and ran out of the chamber.

"Ugh, kids. Malefor, go and look after him. We're done for today." Malefor nodded to Fyre and ran out of the training chamber, heading for Neo's room.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-Meanwhile in Neo's room-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

'I hate him!' Neo shouted in his mind. He lay on his bed, crying in his cushions. 'I don't want to fight, why can't anybody accept this?!' Suddenly he heard a knock on the door.

"Neo. Are you here?" It was Malefor.

"Go away! You will never understand me... nobody will." Neo became more silent at the end of his sentence. Suddenly the door handle turned and the door opened inwards slowly. Malefor sneaked in and went to Neo's bed.

"It's pointless to demand from me to go away when you forget to lock the door." Neo jumped from surprise and looked at Malefor angrily, who just smiled, sadly.

"I know how you feel." Malefor lay down beside his brothers' bed.

"No you don't." Neo responded quietly.

"Oh I do. Neo, also I didn't want to fight when I was younger, but..."

"But what?" Neo asked, now curious.

"We are who we are. You can't change your destiny Neo."

"So you're on Fyre's side! I can and I will change my destiny!" Neo stood up in his bed and glared into his brother's eyes.

"Fine, then do what you want. I'm not on Fyre's side Neo. Also I think that he's an asshole. I just don't want to see you hurt one day. You're everything I have."

"I-... sorry." Neo lay back down onto his bed and looked down guilty.

"Think about it. Goodbye."

"Wait, I still have a lesson."

"Oh, right. The old language. Why do you even want to learn this subject? It's pointless if you ask me." Neo just gave him the death-glare. "Ok Ok, I'll talk with Volt. You're free for today." And with this he left the room, closing the door behind him.

'Was he right? Am I destined to fight? Ancestors I hope not' Neo put his head on his pillow. 'What a day. I just want to sleep...' With this said Neo drifted off into the world of his dreams from exhaustion. Both, physically and mentally.

* * *

**I'm back from my Silvester trip. WOO! I think I was never so happy.**

**Soo what do you think? Was the end too kitchy? Was it bad? Good? And why in hell do I ask all these questions?**

**Mostly mindsettings of the different characters. Hope you liked it! :D**

**And happy new year to all my readers!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Sorry Sorry Sorry for the long wait. School was killing me and I was ill. But, finally, here it is, the next chapter! **

**Enjoy and Review please :D**

* * *

Slowly he awoke from his deep slumber. His eyes opened just a little bit and he yawned. He rose from his soft cushions and stepped off from his bed, stretching his stiff muscles, joints popping as he released a pleased groan from the feeling. He went to the door, slowly opening it inwards. Then he stepped out into the vast corridors of the Dragon-Temple to begin a new day. He walked down the corridors, headed for the dining hall to get some breakfast. Without really thinking he opened the dining hall and stepped in. Two of the Guardians already sat at one of the tables, Fyre and Terrus. These two were early risers just like Neo. As soon as the two Guardians spotted Neo, Fyre turned away and snorted while Terrus threw a lazy smile at the small purple dragon.

"Good morning young one." Terrus greeted.

"Good morning Master." Neo went to the table and sat down beside Terrus. A fast mole with a clipboard in his tiny hands approached and came to a stop beside Neo.

"Can I have your order, please?" The tiny mole looked at Neo with expectant eyes, ready to write down a whole essay if necessary. Neo smiled at the mole's behavior.

"A pork with some dragon fruits please. Oh and some water." The mole wrote everything down, gave a fast good-bye, and scurried into the kitchen. Neo turned around to see that Fyre was staring at him as if he was judging him. The young purple dragon quickly turned to Terrus, he couldn't stand Fyre's look. Terrus gave Fyre a warning glare and began to speak.

"Neo, we have a guest today."

"Which guest?"

"Could you let me finish?"

"Sorry." Neo gave an apologetic smile.

"As I said, we have a guest today. He is the sorcerer of the Witcher-circle so we will have to discuss many things."

"Yeah, these guys won't come out of hiding if it's not important." Fyre added.

"Can you all be quiet for now?!" Fyre and Neo chuckled simultaneously. Nevertheless they nodded and went silent after a few seconds, to comfort the irritated Earth Guardian.

"Thank you! AS I SAID, the sorcerer will be here and you and your brother will have the day off."

"Really?" Neo smiled.

"Of course. Just, as always, don't leave the temple and everything will be fine." Neo smiled even brighter.

"Thank you Terrus!" Just as they were finished speaking the mole from earlier arrived with two plates, both of them nearly as big as the mole himself. The plates were full of fruits and different sorts of meat. He rushed to Terrus and Fyre and placed the plates in front of them.

"Your breakfast, Master Terrus, Master Fyre." The mole bowed humbly and left. Neo stared after the mole, nearly drooling, while the Guardians started to enjoy their meal.

'And where's mine?' Seconds later the mole appeared again, with a new plate in his tiny hands. He went beside Neo and placed the plate in front of him.

"And here's yours, Master Neo." The mole bowed humbly once more and began to leave.

"Thank you!" Neo shouted after the disappearing mole. Then he looked at his meal, smiled, and began to eat.

After a good meal and a few goodbyes Neo went out into the training chambers. His brother always trained before he ate because he wasn't hungry. The training should help his hunger. Neo opened the door to the training chambers and went in. As he expected Malefor trained with some magical dummies, jumping to and fro, trying to destroy all of them in as little time as possible. Neo sat down on the sidelines, watching his brother as he trained. Malefor quickly ended the last two dummies with a fireball and walked to Neo.

"Hi small one. Already finished eating? Normally you take longer with this stomach of yours. It's a wonder that you're not fat right now." Malefor smiled cheekily.

"Hey! You eat as much as I do!" Neo countered.

"Yes, but I train more than enough while you're just sitting on your cushions and learn. Out of this you're smaller than me." Malefor replied truthfully.

"Whatever! I just wanted to tell you that we have important guests and that we have the day off." Malefor smiled.

"Wait. Which guests?"

"The sorcerer and some of his witchers." Malefor's smile grew.

"Really?" Neo nodded "That's perfect!"

"Why?" Neo asked with a rather confused look.

"Today is the Tailball-World championship endgame. In Warfang!" Malefor smiled from ear to ear and jumped from happiness.

"Malefor. There's a problem." Malefor stopped jumping and looked at his brother. "We're not allowed to go outside the Temple." Malefor smiled once more and replied.

"Because of this it's perfect that the sorcerer is here. The Guardians will be so occupied with him that they won't notice our absence."

"You want to sneak out? What if we get catched by the Temple-guards? They know that we're not allowed to go outside."

"We'll leave from the roof and fly behind the temple. There are nearly no guards and the two which are there are idiots. They'll think we want to fly to the gardens. As soon as we landed we'll sneak around the temple to some shops. We'll buy two cloaks and then nobody will see us."

"Out of the shop-guy."

"Leave this to me." Malefor grinned cheekily.

"I don't like this smile." Neo said, slightly scared at the thought of sneaking out... and his brothers creepy grin. Malefor chuckled a bit and then he turned to leave.

"Meet me here at midday. I will have to make some preparations." With this Malefor left the room to make his preparations and eat.

"Ok..." Neo went to his room to learn. This is what he did every time he didn't have anything to do. And so the hours passed and morning became midday.

'Twenty percent of five are... one' Neo sat on his cushion, his head nearly glued to a math-book. Dragons didn't learn higher math, normally it was a thing for moles like architecture, but Neo never cared about cultural limits. He wanted to learn as much as possible and did so. He looked up from his book for a short while to stretch his tense neck. The purple dragon took a short look out of the window and saw the beautiful blue sky, the birds chirping and flying. Suddenly he noticed something out of place. 'Where's the sun?' He went to the window, opened it and stuck his head out. Neo looked skywards, seeing that the sun was already behind the zenith. 'Oh No! Malefor!' Quickly he stuck his head in again, closed the math-book and fastened his small leather bag with his whole savings around his fore leg. Opening the door he scurried through the big corridors of the temple and after a minute he reached the training chambers.

Malefor already sat in the middle of the chamber, waiting. His eyes fixated on the door of the training chamber. He nearly fell backwards in surprise as his brother, literally, crashed into the room.

"Sorry. I know... I'm late... I just failed... to see the time." Neo panted. Malefor just shook his head and rolled his eyes.

"I don't care about ten minutes. Are you ready to go?" Neo nodded. "Good, then follow me and stay quiet." Neo nodded once more. Taking the lead Malefor walked through the corridors of the temple. They found a staircase and climbed up. They climbed until they came to the sixth floor, the last one, also known as the attic. Finally there the last thing to do was to find an entrance to the roof.

"Do you know where you're going?" Neo whispered.

"Yes I do." Malefor snapped.

"No you don't." Neo responded coolly, looking up to his brother.

"Why won't I?"

"You always become snappy when you try to bluff." Malefor looked down at his brother and was about to blurt out a response but held it back.

"Just help me to find a way to the roof." Neo nodded and walked to the left while Malefor walked to the right.

The attic was really huge. There were so many corridors that it would seem as if it was a small labyrinth. All the walls were built high enough that they were connected with the roof, so that the purple brothers didn't have a chance to fly over it. And somewhere in there was Neo, trying to find a single entrance. 'If I was a mole where would I put a ladder to a roof?' Looking around the only thing Neo saw were doors and even more doors. 'Hmm... Wait! The roof is a dome!' Suddenly everything became clear. He ran along the corridors heading for Malefor and after a few minutes he found his brother, also searching. Malefor turned around with a hopeful smile.

"Neo what is it? Did you find it?"

"We're stupid you know. The roof is a slightly flat dome." Malefor face-palmed for being so stupid and Neo giggled at the sight.

"The middle." And with no further ado the two purple brothers hurried to find the middle of this whole mess. It didn't take them long to find the middle. They just followed the corridors where the walls became higher and really, after a minute of searching, the brothers found a spiral staircase in a rather big room. They looked at each other shortly, nodded and went up. There was a trapdoor blocking the path but it was easily opened by Malefor. Once open they stepped out into the open and gasped at the sight in front of them. They saw the whole city, the many different buildings, the main plaza, the wall and the fields and forests behind it. For Neo this view was priceless, he has never seen something bigger than the Temple gardens and the Temple itself. This was the first time he saw a little bit more of the world.

"Come on." Malefor urged, ready to fly. Neo took one last glance at the beautiful view and then walked up to his brother.

"Do you know where you're going this time?" Malefor grinned, nodded and leapt into the air.

"Hey wait!" Neo shouted, hurrying after him. So they flew, ducking under a balcony where a guard stood on, always staying beside the Temple walls until they were at the backside of the temple where the gardens were. Then they flew high over the gardens, heading for a side street. Neo looked behind them every now and then as to make sure that no one follows or sees them. Luckily nobody did. They landed in the small side street and hid behind some cloths which hung there. After some time Neo poked his head out of his hiding and scanned the area. 'Nobody there.' They both gave each other a firm nod and began to speak again.

"The last thing we have to do is to find two cloaks... wait." Neo looked beside him to see that he hid behind a cloak, chuckling he loosened it from its holds on the cloths line and hung it around his back. Malefor, who was also smiling, did the same with a bigger one. Fortunately both of the cloaks had hoods. Putting them on, they walked into the main streets as if nothing happened.

"We're really lucky today, you know." Malefor half chuckled.

"You don't have to tell me. It's crazy how easy we got out of there." Neo agreed. And so they walked through the crowd as if nothing happened with Malefor, like every time, taking the lead.

For the next two hours they didn't do much. Just going around in the city, sightseeing. After these two hours however, the next small adventure waited for them.

"Come on slowpoke!" Malefor shouted at his brother who was lagging behind. "We'll never get there in time if you can't be faster."

"I am... faster than you... Malefor,... only my endurance... is killing me right now!" Neo panted after his brother.

"Yeah sure! You know what; I'll run forward and buy us the cards while you lag behind. Ok?" Neo growled silently but agreed with his brother. So while Malefor rushed off Neo came to a stop, recovered for a second, and then walked normally. They ran through half the city so you can't really blame him for his 'bad endurance'. Neo walked along the streets which were getting fuller and fuller of people with every step he took. Some kids around his age were beginning to play around and Neo sighed sadly. 'They're so happy...'

After two more minutes of walking it got too packed so Neo decided to walk in some side streets, avoiding the big crowd. He walked alone in some dark streets, not the best place to be for a ten-year old. Suddenly a dragon came rushing from the crowd in Neo's direction. Neo's cloak was pitch black so he couldn't be seen in the dark... unfortunately. The dragon came running, Neo noticed him far too late and it ended in a crash. Neo and the dragon rolled a few feet and came to a stop with the dragon on top. Neo opened his eyes to see a fire dragon around his age on top of him. He had light red scales and horns that rolled backwards like the horns of a buck, his eyes were dark brown. Next thing he heard was the shout of a female. He looked to his right and saw an Ice Dragoness standing there, slightly shocked. She had light blue scales and horns which looked like waves, her eyes were ocean blue.

"Cole! Get off from the purple dragon!" Neo looked at himself and saw that his cloak was gone. This nice small adventure changed into a catastrophe in less than a minute. The fire dragon called Cole stepped off from him and ran to the side of the female. "I'm really sorry for the behavior of my little brother, master."

"Master?" Neo asked comically while standing up. "I'm ten! I'm everything but not a master." The dragoness and Cole looked at each other and smiled.

"So you're not mad?" Cole asked.

"Nope. But don't tell anybody that you saw me ok." The two siblings nodded but the dragoness looked rather skeptical.

"Normally you aren't allowed to go outside the Temple, right?" Neo nodded sheepishly while putting on his cloak.

"I and my brother snuck out to see the Tailball match... Listen as long as you don't tell anybody that you saw me, I won't tell anybody that you rammed me, ok?"

"We never wanted to tell anyone that you snuck out." Neo smiled.

"Really?"

"Of course. Why would we? I can understand that you want to see this match."

"Thank you. Oh I forgot to ask; What's your name?" The ice dragoness smiled and stepped a little bit closer.

"My name is Aria. I'm nineteen." Suddenly Aria got this confused look again.

'Somehow she looks sweet when she wants to ask something' Neo half laughed in his thoughts.

"Didn't you say that your brother was here too?" Neo nodded

"Yes he's buying the cards." Suddenly Aria smiled again. "What?"

"You know that the stadium places were sold out weeks ago?" Neo looked slightly shocked and face palmed.

"Oh No!" But Aria was still smiling.

"My parents are ill and I have two spare cards you know?" Suddenly Neo's mood changed again. "I can give you the cards if you want to."

"Yes please! Do you want something for them?"

"Normally I would sell them but for you they're free." Suddenly Cole piped up.

"But Sis, you wanted to sell them for 3 blue gems. You can't just give them away."

"Stop arguing. They are famous and our defenders. And out of this, you bumped into him." Neo rolled his eyes and looked into his small bag. There were twelve blue gems, ten red and ten green ones. The green ones were the cheapest ones, red the next ones and blue the most expensive. He took out six blue gems and held them out for Aria to take. Unfortunately Aria was still busy arguing with his little brother. Neo chuckled inwardly and just coughed loudly which got Aria's and Cole's attention. At first their eyes looked to Neo and then to the six gems in his paws.

"Are you sure?" Aria asked and Neo nodded, still smiling. She took the gems from his paw and gave him the two tickets. "Do you want to come with us?"

"Sure. But we'll have to search for my brother first. Shouldn't be too hard he is a big wandering cloak." All three dragons laughed shortly.

"The match starts in 30 minutes so we should have enough time." Cole replied. "Come on, let's find the cloak guy."

"But don't you run away again!" Aria warned her brother who, as reply, rolled his eyes.

Neo put his hood on and followed the two into the huge crowd. The front of the stadium was full of dragons. Hundreds and hundreds of dragons, because of this it was a little bit harder to find Malefor than expected but after a ten-minute search they found him. Neo looked at Aria and Cole and told them with a small movement that they shall wait. He approached Malefor from behind.

"How are you!?" Malefor shrieked and jumped from surprise. Then he turned around and saw his brother.

"Hell! Where were you. I was sick with worry!" Neo looked guilty and blurted out a "sorry". "No. I'm sorry. I couldn't buy cards. It's sold out for weeks." With this Neo smiled again.

"Oh really?" Neo got a mischievous smile.

"Sorry." Neo grabbed into his bag.

"And what's with these?!" He held out the two cards and Malefor's jaw drooped.

"HOW?!" Neo gave a short wink to Aria and Cole. These two have heard the whole conversation and went there with big grins on their faces. As soon as the two came closer and stopped beside Neo Malefor's eyes were glued to Aria. "Are these your new friends?"

"Yes. This is Aria..." He said, pointing to the Ice dragoness "...and this is Cole." He pointed to the fire dragon.

"Uh huh." Malefor continued to stare at Aria who was slightly blushing by now. Neo jumped and winked in front of his brother's nose, noticing his absent-mindedness. He didn't react.

"Wait a little bit I know what to do." Aria nodded, now blushing very brightly. Neo went under his brother's cloak and froze his paw with his ice breath.

"Ouch! Is that necessary?" Malefor complained while rubbing his cold paw.

"Yes! Or you would have stared at her for the next three hours, lovebird!" Neo laughed loudly together with Aria and Cole.

"Neo!" Malefor blushed; luckily nobody could really see it because of the hood. He turned to Aria. "Kids, heh heh..." Cole and Neo rolled their eyes.

"Come on guys, and sister. We have to get in there!" Cole urged already leaving. The others followed short after.

In no time they got into the Stadium and again, Neo was completely shocked at the sheer size of the Stadium. Around eight-thousand dragons could easily be held in there. Together they searched for their places and found them not long later and at the right time too. The match began just as they sat down. With either some juice or something small to eat in their paws they got ready to watch the match, with Malefor only watching half of the match because of his constant staring. And then it began. A rather large sound Dragon, a rare kind, went to the podium to announce the match.

"Welcome back to the yearly last match of the World championship in Tailball!" The crowd cheered. "This year the Tailball-Team of Warfang on the right side..." Five dragons came out of a Door in the Stadium-wall and took their respective places with the crowd cheering again, a few booing. "...and their opponents the Tailball-Team of Tremor!" Again five dragons came into the Stadium with many cheers and a few boos. "I think everybody knows the rules. But, for those who don't, the goal is to bring one of the two balls through the three flying rings of the opponents. The only things which can be used to do this are the tail and the head. Which team has twelve points at first, wins. Good luck! Ready..." The ten dragons got into position. "...steady..." The three rings on either side shot out of the ground to float magically in mid-air. "GO!" The two balls shout out of the ground and all dragons sprinted forward.

Sixty minutes later everything was over. Tremor won the match with twelve to ten much to the displeasure of many, but these guys really played a heck better than Warfang. Neo, Malefor, Cole and Aria stood outside the Stadium.

"Thank you for the cards." Malefor said with a smile. "This afternoon was the best one I had in my life, even after we lost."

"There's nothing to thank us. Neo paid for the cards." Malefor looked at them skeptical. "We wanted to give him the cards for free, but he gave us the money." Malefor looked at Neo with an 'are you stupid' expression to which Neo just smiled. "I hope we can meet again."

"I wish we could." Malefor answered. "But the Guardians always have an eye on us." Cole's and Aria's expression darkened slightly.

"Ohh." Suddenly Neo piped up.

"How long do you two have school on Wednesday and Friday?" Everybody looked at him quizzically.

"At Wednesday till eleven a.m. and on Friday till two p.m. Why?" Neo smiled brightly.

"Because at Wednesday we could see each other! The first Guardian is back at four p.m. which means we could spend the time between eleven a.m. and four p.m. together." Everybody gave a bright smile in response to his idea.

"So shall it be!" Aria announced. Cole put his paw in the middle of them.

"Friends?" Neo smiled and put his paw on top of Cole's followed by Malefor and Aria.

"Friends!" All of them shouted.

"Neo we should really head back. I don't know how much longer the sorcerer will stay here." Neo nodded, everyone gave a last good-bye and the brother scurried off, heading for the Temple.

"Ok, how do we get back in?" Neo asked as they stood in front of the Temple. Malefor fake-smiled and turned to Neo.

"I have no idea."

"What?!" Neo half shouted "What do you mean with 'I have no idea'?"

"I didn't think we would come this far." Neo face-palmed and sighed into his paw.

"We need a plan." They both sat for a few seconds, thinking until Malefor piped up.

"We could burn a bush in front of the Guards so that they don't see us. They'll try to extinguish the Flames and while they do so, we'll sneak in." Neo gave his brother a look that said; are you crazy? "Do you have a better Idea?" Neo sighed

"No but we need a plan which can get us in every time, not only this once."

"We'll just make a plan when we're inside. Only this time we'll have to do that. Hopefully."

Neo groaned silently. "Ok. Let's do this." Malefor nodded with a smile and snuck forward, with Neo just behind him. Together they snuck behind a bush which was quickly enlightened by Malefor with a small flame and together they retreated behind a bush a little farther away. As expected the Guards took notice of the burning bush and ran to the spring to get some water. Swiftly Malefor and Neo ran to the door and went inside, closing the door behind them. Finally in they let out a sigh of relief and looked at each other.

"We're a good team you know." Malefor complimented and Neo gave a firm nod.

"That we are. But now let's get back to our rooms. These cloaks are a little bit abnormal for us to wear." Malefor looked at himself. By now they have arrived by their rooms.

"I think they look cool. But you're right, let's get them off. At this point I say goodnight. I don't think I'll see you again today." Neo shot him a confused look.

"Huh?"

"You'll be glued to your books and I'll be glued to the training grounds. And I don't think I'll eat anything today. I've eaten enough at the Stadium." Neo smiled.

"Right. Then, good night!"

"Good night!" The two separated and went into their respective rooms.

Once in his room Neo sighed and let his cloak slide off from him. He put both things, his cloak and his bag into his chest and closed it. 'And now a little bit more studying before I go to sleep' Neo went to his book and opened it where he left. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. "Yes." The door opened to reveal Icicle standing in the doorway.

"Hello young dragon. How was your day off?" Neo smiled tiredly.

"Boring. But relaxed." Icicle smiled slightly.

"Good. The sorcerer is gone and I'll go to sleep now. These discussions were tiring." And with this he left the room and a quietly chuckling Neo.

"If you only knew..."

* * *

**This one was my longest chapter by now. More than 4200 Words!**

**So what do you think. Did I rush something? Tell me please! :D**


End file.
